


Treat Me Gently

by Psychelicious



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychelicious/pseuds/Psychelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love. Some says you'll just feel it in time while some sees it in the eyes of other people who are too blind to see when it's already in front of them. A lot of people convey their "love" through words but there are some who would rather take it into actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Finder No Hyouteki characters belong to Yamane Ayano. I do not own them.

Suddenly blinded by the sunlight coming from the window, Akihito woke up with a jolt. He knows not to move as he can still feel the pain coming from all parts of his body especially his lower back. Somehow the rough treatment he experienced last night is nothing compared to the emptiness he’s feeling right now. He knows he’s totally alone in this house as of the moment. The right part side of the bed bears no warmth and is already a proof of how long his lover has been out. He can never understand when and how he developed these kinds of feelings towards the older man. He utterly feels inferior, dejected and so alone. He knows he shouldn’t feel this miserable but he just can’t help it. Without knowing it, his eyes started to water and he started crying. The tears continuously flowed on his face. He’s crying and he never meant to do it. The sobs became so loud he couldn’t take it anymore. He moved away from the bed to the very large bathroom. There he wailed to his heart’s content. He has totally forgotten that there’s a slight chance Asami is still in the penthouse so much so when a pair of strong arms engulfed him for a tight embrace he can’t even move a muscle.

 _“Hush now, kitten.”_ Asami was gently rubbing his back in circles while comforting him with a soothing voice.

 _“What could be the problem? Why are you crying?”_ Asami inquired while trying to turn him around so they’ll be face to face. Akihito turned his face away. He tried his best not to show his tear – stained face to the other man. His sobs are ebbing away but Asami’s gentle voice and hands caressing him make it difficult to totally stop. He wasn’t prepared to deal with Asami’s inquisition today. It actually never crossed his mind that his lover might be working from home.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ Akihito told the other man as he was finally able to force the words out of his mouth. _“I didn’t…mean to…do it. I just…suddenly…feel…so alone…But I’m…alright now…You can…let go…of me…already…I’m really…ok now.”_ He was able to let out the words in between his sobs. Akihito is really trying his best to stop the tears altogether but it seems like there’s a well inside him that suddenly overflowed.

 _“You know you can tell me, right? I don’t want you crying here if can do something about it._ ” Asami said with a stern voice.

 _“The real him is back.”_ Akihito thought to himself. Akihito steered himself and pushed the man away. Everything hurts. The throbbing inside his chest is what hurt the most. He has totally fallen for this man though he knows he’s just nothing but another plaything, a toy to ease the other man’s sexual frustrations.

 _“I already told you I didn’t mean do it. And I said I’m fine already. So just leave me alone for a while because I have work today.”_ Akihito, with a strained voice, told his lover while trying his best to reel in his feelings so as not to shout.

 _“Will you just get out now so I can do my thing? I’ve got work and I won’t make it in time if I don’t take a bath now.”_ Akihito calmly said those words though in reality he’s panicking.

He knows what Asami is capable of and he doubts he can leave the penthouse without being “raped” if this continues. He really needs to get to work and he might be flagged again if he’s late today as well.

 _“You’re asking me to leave my own premises? Don’t forget who owns this house. And it would be better for you to remember who owns you as well.”_ Asami said while glaring at him.

He can’t believe it! They’re back to ground zero. _“Unbelievable! You really think I can ever forget that when you always spit it to my face? Hah! I find it funny, you know? Letting myself believe that everything will change because of what we’ve been through these past few months.”_ Akihito is on the verge of crying and Asami knows it. He really would like to hug and comfort his lover but he can’t move. There’s so much sadness in the other man’s voice. Akihito’s arms are flailing around. Suddenly a dry laugh echoed followed by some harsh words.

 _“Haha! I should have known better! I would always be “something” to you and not “someone.”_ A lone tear dropped from the younger man’s right eye. _“So should I ask permission every time I’m gonna do something around here? I guess I should. Now Asami – sama, can I take a bath already? Can you leave me in peace even for a while? I really need to get ready for my work.”_ Akihito literally spit out every word with so much anger. His eyes are burning with fire. A very different fire from what Asami loves about him.

Asami knows Akihito is so mad right now but he’s not in the mood to comfort him. He’s quite confused and a bit hurt. How could his lover think so lowly of what they have? Doesn’t he know that it actually hurts him to think of the past events that have had happened? So fucking much it actually makes his blood boils to the extent he’d like to kill the motherfuckers who even dared to touch Akihito **AGAIN** though they’re already at the bottom of Tokyo Bay while some were thrown like dumps that they were? But as much as he wants to let the other man knows his importance in his life, that he got a vital role – that he is the only who can calm his dark side, he can’t say the words. He’s not a believer of words. What he wants to express, he does with his actions. For him, words are always lacking. _“Akihito deserves more than words could ever express.”_ That’s what Asami always thought.

 _“Akihito.”_ There was a warning in Asami’s voice.

 _“What?”_ Akihito snapped again.

 _“I will allow you to go to work today but you better not forget I will have you followed. Don’t try to do something stupid again like what you did yesterday. I will punish you and this time I won’t be merciful. So if you value your freedom that much, be careful with your actions.”_ After the litany, Asami left Akihito alone to get ready for work.

There’s so much venom in every words that left Asami’s mouth which made Akihito shiver. While under the shower, Akihito decided he will meet up with Kou and Takato after his work for the day is done. They would drink until past his curfew. He would get drunk tonight that Asami won’t even bother to have him submit for a bout of earth - shattering sex. He smacked his own face after realizing where his mind is actually going.

 _“I really need to get out of here fast before I do something stupid.”_ Akihito mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito was really in a hurry so he didn’t pay any attention to the guys who were assigned as his bodyguards today. He rode his Vespa and was lucky enough for there’s no traffic today. He was able to be just on time. Mitarai was on his way out when he spotted Akihito passing through the main door wearing a scary scowl. He barely sees Akihito so bothered early in the morning so he approached him and informed him of his planned stakeout for the day.

 _“Morning Takaba! You’re just in time. I’ll be out for another stakeout and I like you to come with me. We’ll be tailing the head of the Ministry of Finance with his rumored mistress.”_ Mitarai is so excited it can be seen in his face as it practically lighted up the whole station. But not Akihito.

 _“Sorry man. I‘ll pass! I already have an appointment for today and I can’t cancel it. It’s not gonna be done in an hour or two as well. So today, I can’t go with you. I’m sorry.”_ Akihito said while showing no emotion other that the scowl which Mitarai thought has been practically glued to the younger photographer’s lovely face.

He was shocked upon hearing Akihito’s explanation. _“Something’s not right.”_ Mitarai thought to himself.

They are already out of the station when Mitarai grappled him and said, _“There seems to be a problem with you today. You can tell me. I might be able to help you out.”_

 _“Yeah right! As if you would be able to comprehend my problem without showing a disgusted face.”_ Akihito said to himself while trying to remove the other man’s arms still holding him captive. He was about to answer when, out of nowhere, a man wearing black suit grabbed Mitarai’s arms and pushed older photographer on top of the hood of his car.

 _“You are not to harm Takaba – kun or you will regret it. Understand?”_ There was a cold warning in the man’s voice that made Mitarai fear for his life at that moment. Mitarai nodded furiously.

 _“Stop! Get off him! Can’t you see he’s my colleague? He was not hurting me at all. He was just trying to cheer me up!”_ Akihito was practically shouting at his bodyguard for fears that he might actually hurt Mitarai and lose a good friend.

 _“You are not to touch him again. Remember that or you might pay it with your life.”_ Those were the parting words of the man in black suit before he went away and got lost in the middle of the day.

Mitarai actually planned to obey. He never experienced being manhandled before in his whole life. Just now. And it’s enough as an experience. __

_"Hey man! You okay?”_ Akihito tried to touch his arms just to checked if he got a sprain for being held too long but Mitarai suddenly jerked away. He’s afraid that the man in black suit might still be around.

 _“Yes, yes. I’m fine. By the way, what was that all about? I never thought you were loaded.”_ Mitarai asked while trying to ease the pain from his right arm.

 _“I’m sorry about that. And no I’m not. It’s just I’m in a situation that I need to compromise with some things. You sure you’re ok now? I can drive you to the nearest hospital so we can have your arms checked.”_ Akihito said with a defeated voice and Mitarai wondered that might be the reason he’s so not himself today. He might have exposed himself with a big trouble. He’s worried with Akihito. After all, he’s so used seeing him smile everyday, enjoying what he does best. He would like to help him out but the parting words of the man just now still echoes in his head.

 _“No man! I’m good. We better get going. You, take care! I hope you could resolve this problem of yours soon. I’d really like to help you out but you heard what that man said before he left. I’m afraid I can’t help you with this one.”_ Mitarai said with a reassuring smile.

 _“Yeah! Thanks man! I’ll get going then.”_ Akihito was already in his Vespa when they parted ways.

</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3

The bodyguards are still following Akihito until he arrived in the place where the photo shoot will be held. The lead bodyguard already reported the incident to Asami before they followed their boss' lover to this place. He knows how possessive his boss is and it's also a public knowledge that no one should be touching anything or anyone that is his. His afraid the other reporter might be subjected to death soon before this day ends.

 _"Asami - sama. What would be your orders concerning Mitarai?"_ Asked the man in black suit assigned to guard Akihito for the day.

 _"Nothing. Just let that man be. He's not a pest yet. Focus on guarding Takaba. NO harm shall befall to him or you will die in my hands. Do you understand?"_ Asami asked, with threat lining every words, he definitely conveyed his message to the man who is to watch over his lover right now. He doesn't want to repeat what happened yesterday. He'll make sure Akihito is safe. Now and forever. 

_"Yes, Asami - sama."_ And the bodyguard was already on alert mode after shutting his phone off. He'll make sure this brat won't be in trouble just so he can keep his life.

</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3

Akihito was already packing up when Kou called. _"Aki-chan! Where are you? Takato's already here."_ He can feel the excitement in his friends voice.

 _"Yeah. I'm almost done packing up. I'm coming over soon."_ Akihito said. He's also glad. After all, it's been two weeks since they last saw each other. He knows both Kou and Takato are doing well in their jobs and he even heard Takato got a girlfriend, something that should be celebrated.

While working earlier he momentarily forgot about all his troubles with Asami. Well, it's likely because the model he's working with is no other than Emi - san and is already enough to make his hands full. _"She's totally a pain in the ass! A complete sorry-case for a model."_ Akihito thought to himself.

He's bone-tired but it won't change his plans for the day. He knows Asami won't really like it if he breaks the rule they agreed upon when he started living with the said man. He must be home before 12 midnight but today he won't. He'll make sure Asami won't be able to lay his hands on him tonight with a petty excuse of it being a punishment. He will drink to oblivion. Tonight he will try to forget Asami even for just a while.

</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3

It was already past six in the evening when Akihito arrived in Kou's apartment. _"Sorry for the intrusion."_ Akihito removed his shoes and went inside the house. He has a spare key given by Kou since he previously came over anytime and his friend wasn't always around. He has to wait for hours outside until Kou comes home so his kind friend just offered him the spare key.

 _"Hey Aki - chan! Welcome home!"_ Kou hugged him while Takato smacked his arms.

 _"It's been a while, hmm Aki. It's nice to know you still have time for your friends."_ Takato's voice sounded hurt.

 _"I'm sorry man. It's just...I'm having a hard time at work. You know how it is right?"_ Akihito said apologetically.

 _"Well Aki - chan, why won't you just look for a real job? Something that won't expose you to danger? Also something that would actually pay you well?"_ Kou suggested while munching on some snacks.

 _"Hey! Let's just get wasted, okay? I really missed you big time and plus I really want to get drunk. Of course, we also have to celebrate Takato's new found love."_ Akihito's beaming but the happiness didn't reach his eyes. His friends immediately noticed that he's not his usual self. 

They started to put the drinks and snacks on the table in the living room. _"Okay. But Aki - chan, did something happened between you and Asami - san? It's just that you don't look ok at all."_ Kou was trying to force the truth out of Akihito but the latter didn't even say a word.

Takato was just observing his two friends. Kou got the first bottle and started to drink. He and Akihito did the same. Thus, started a very long night for the three of them.

</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3</3

They've been drinking for hours and Takato knew it is already past Akihito's curfew. There really is a problem between the two and he knows any moment now Asami will appear to pick up Akihito.

 _"You know what, I don't understand him at all. You see, he keeps nagging about my safety, that I'm always careless and reckless, when he is doing the same thing. He thinks I'd always follow whatever he says, he doesn't even care what I feel. I worry about him too, you know. Sometimes, I wait up till morning just to make sure he'll come back to me alive and still in one piece. That's why I'm doing my best to help him take out those bad guys who are planning to do something against him."_ Akihito's starting to cry and it's a bad call for his two friends. He'll go ballistic if they try to quiet him. He's quite bipolar once he's too drunk.

 _"Look Aki, don't cry ok? Everything's gonna be fine. We'll make sure of that. Or at least I'll do. I promise, okay? Now stop crying Aki."_ Takato told Akihito earnestly. He really doesn't want Akihito to keep crying. Sure, in times like this a good friend beside you is a nice thing but Takato and Kou rarely see Akihito devastated that they don't even know what to do. If Akihito cries like this then it only means that he had a fight with his boyfriend.

 _"Yeah,yeah! That bastard also said the same thing. See, even I thought things will change between us since we've been through a lot and that we're even living together. Haha! How childish of me to think that way."_ Akihito's still crying  and is now making a mess out of Kou's living room.

Takato was pondering on what will happen after tonight. But he's sure of one thing. They've got to stop him or they won't see him again for quite sometime. For sure he'll remember what he's done once he's sober and he will be mortified. He would hide himself for at least a month, if they're lucky.

 _"Hey Kou! Come on man. Help me out here. We need to make sure he won't fall asleep yet."_ Kou grudgingly went over to Takato and Aki. Takato assumes he's other friend is also drunk by now. They really have low tolerance against alcohol.

Kou was holding Akihito while Takato is helping him drink some water from the glass. He's about to put down the glass when he heard three loud knocks coming from the door. _"Oh shit. He's here."_ Takato walks hastily to the door and opened it. He was staring to Akihito's lover whose eyes are practically glowing in the night.

 _"Where is he?"_ Asami walks inside the house when Takato gestured that he's lover is inside. What he saw surprised him but he didn't show it in his face. Akihito is definitely wasted. He's already lying on the floor. He went over to where his lover is. _"I'm taking him home."_ And without further discussions, he carried Akihito and went out of the house to his waiting car.

   


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late and very short update. Just, there had been lots of things happened. I'll be updating seven more chapters and also I'm currently writing some one-shots that I hope to share to you guys soon. :)

Asami is looking intently at the figure of the younger man who lays sprawled on his king-size bed. It has already been an hour when he fetched his beloved Akihito from Kou’s house. This time Akihito stayed out past his curfew. He knows he did it on purpose. He can’t even remove the sight of Akihito earlier from his mind. _“He was a crying mess. He was too drunk that he became oblivious of his surroundings. He didn’t even recognize me.”_ Asami thought to himself. He was too deep in his musings but it didn’t stop him from noticing when Akihito softly mumbles in his sleep. He was saying something but it’s just grumbles that Asami didn’t catch what he said. _“What is it that you want Akihito? Why would you purposely hurt yourself?”_ Asami asked in his low toned voice while combing Akihito’s blond hair with his fingers. He wasn’t really expecting answers. He knows his lover is currently dead to the world right now. He actually thought he already knows his young lover inside out. Though on certain occasions, it doesn’t cease to amuse him when Akihito does something that is beyond what he expects him to do. It’s already two in the morning and he knows he has to be sleeping already but he can’t find the will to sleep. He’s trying to figure out what is really going on in Akihito’s head. He’s musing went back to what happened the day before yesterday.

Asami was reviewing some of his business transactions with Kirishima when his phone rang. He smiled upon knowing who the caller was. He had a busy day finishing all the paper works Kirishima brought since the moment he set foot in his office. There are slight problems with some of his warehouses but they’ve already dealt with it. After all, he has fine men who are being paid with lump sum amount they already know what to do with some small time rats. But with all these dealings, he really looks forward to seeing his beloved kitten. He’s feisty little kitten sprawled on his sofa wearing almost nothing. When he actually thinks about him, his chest tightens. He’ll make sure to keep him safe no matter what happens. He’ll make certain of it.

_“Asami?”_ Akihito’s voice sounded unsure.

_“Yes, my kawaii Akihito?”_ Asami asked, slightly amused with his lover’s uneasiness. He knows the young man is up to no good again and might be even asking for favors.

_“Well, I just want to let you know that I’ll be doing a stakeout in Club Dracaena but I’ll be back before midnight, kay?”_ Akihito was such in a hurry he barely breathes while speaking.

The words actually shocked Asami. He frowned while thinking of his lover being with the dirty old men staying in the aforementioned club though he knows it’s not the reason why his kitten will go there. _“No. you won’t go there. I’m not allowing you.”_ Asami’s eyes are practically glaring. Kirishima flinched. It’s as if his boss can see his lover in front of him.

_“What the…you’re not allowing me? Are you crazy?! It’s my job we’re talking about here.”_ Akihito is getting frustrated with how the things are starting to get out of hand.

_“It’s not safe for you to go there. The environment in that club is far too different from Sion, Akihito. I’m sending Suoh over. Where are you right now?”_ Asami is getting mad.

_“Someone’s gonna die tonight.”_ Kirishima thought.

_“No! You’re not sending anyone over to fetch me. I did not make this call to ask for your permission. I called you out of my own sense of righteousness and to just inform you that I’ll make sure I’ll be home right on time, you hear me? I’m coming home as soon as I finish my job.”_ Akihito is trying to hide his Vespa in the park three blocks away from the club he’s going to infiltrate.

_“It’s not safe Akihito. You’re coming home. Now.”_ Asami is slowly losing his temper. He cannot let Akihito get into that club. It’s too dangerous. He wants the boy to be safe. Why can’t the younger man understand that?

_“No, I’m not. I’ll finish my job and I’m coming home after. And that’s final. Goodbye Asami.”_ And then Akihito walked towards the cab waiting for him while shutting his phone off.

_“Akihito.”_ Asami practically growled after Akihito hangs up on him. _“Kirishima, call Suoh. Tell him to get the car ready.”_ Asami walked towards his mini bar to get a drink.

Kirishima can feel the killer aura around his boss. He’s not entirely sure whether to be happy with the fact that the ruthless man he’d known as his boss is still visible despite being too entranced with Takaba Akihito’s presence or be afraid because it seems that the killer aura his boss has becomes beyond terrifying when it concerns his lover. _“Yes, Asami-sama.”_ Kirishima pulled out his phone and carried out his orders.

 

Akihito was already in the final stage of his assignment when he was asked to serve a certain guest. He’s all new to this waiter’s job but he doesn’t want to stand out from the rest of the crew.

_“Hey you, newbie. Go out and serve these drinks to those gentlemen in VIP room 3 and make it quick. We’re lacking manpower.”_ One of the main servers said. Akihito has just got back from throwing the garbage out. He was just about to make a haste exit when he got spotted by the head waiter and asked him to be a server and it doesn’t sit well with him. He might get caught. He doesn’t plan to blow his cover when he’s almost done so he followed meekly.

_“Here’s your order sir.”_ Aki placed the strong drink in front of the bald man with a gold front tooth. He screams wealth but Aki knows he’s just another corrupt person. All of the guests here are corrupt people - men who wear women like they’re nothing but accessories while the women feel like they’ve extracted gold mines being with these men. He really dislikes these kinds of people. Which is why he took up criminal photography. He’ll expose the rotten sides these people are hiding from the rest of the world. He’ll show them and prove to them that there aren’t secrets which can’t be uncovered.

_“Are you new here? It seems I just see you here tonight. Oh, and you’re good looking.”_ The old man is actually hitting on him and Akihito finds it disgusting.

_“Ah yes, I just came to work tonight. I just need a part time and I’m glad they offered me one. Please excuse me as I need to go back now. Please enjoy your stay and have a great night sir.”_ Akihito said patiently while trying to extract himself the arm that’s holding him. How he wish he can just grab it and throw it back to its owner.

_“Oh but I want you to stay longer. I find you attractive and I would like to see your face a bit longer too. So, don’t worry. I’m a friend of this club’s manager and he won’t mind you staying here to entertain me.”_ The old man’s spits are flying while talking to Akihito. It was just a good thing that one of the servers went out and looked for him carrying some few more drinks. Akihito thought of a good idea to be able to get out of the lion’s den.

_“I do apologize but I really need to get going. My shift is actually over since a while ago. I just had to bring out your order here since all the hands are occupied.”_ Akihito abruptly turned around bumping to the other server causing all the drinks to fall right into his uniform. He was soaking wet and he tried his best not to smile for his good timing. _“Oh I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you coming. I really am sorry. I‘ll just have it deducted from my pay tonight. I’m so sorry.”_ Akihito bowed low and frantically apologized.

_“Oh no. It’s fine. It’s an accident. I’ll just explain to the manager. For the mean time, you go change. You might get sick if you don’t do it quickly. You’re soaked. Go now. I’ll cover for you here.”_ The other server said so earnestly Akihito got a little guilty for what he has done.

_“Thank you. I really appreciate that. I’ll get going then.”_ Akihito also bowed in front of the old man and apologized. When he turned towards the locker room, he didn’t see the way the old man actually looked at him. When he’s a distance away, the old man got up and slowly followed the way he went through. With eyes gleaming and too focused in his target just beyond the now closed door, the old man practically is drooling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the previous chapter, guys. I added some more on the last part so that it won't be very short and also it won't actually fit to the next chapter. Thank you!

All the noise ceased when a presence came in. They all can feel the deadly aura surrounding the men who just arrived with the bouncer slowly rolling on his stomach beside the door. They were murmuring when the man in the middle of the trio spoke up. _“I want you to secure all the exits. Find Akihito and bring him to me. And Suoh, I want him safe. Break anyone who touched him.”_ Suoh was already barking orders on his earpiece. He already knows this will happen so they came prepared. He made sure that they have enough people to cover the place ahead of time before they actually arrived. It’s already too late for the people inside the club when they realized just who came to pay a visit. Of all people, why would a certain Asami Ryuichi be in Club Dracaena. Their thoughts are actually all the same.

Asami is losing his patience and his hand is now itching to fire the gun he has in his holster. He hasn’t seen Akihito since they arrived and it’s been ten minutes already. He’s worried he might have attracted another man’s attention but knowing Akihito, that isn’t impossible. What he’s actually worried is what might happen to his pet but he’s sure enough any atrocious being will be dealt accordingly.

_“Stop right there! You are not supposed to be in this part of the club, Sir. This is only for the staffs. You have to go back to where you’ve came from.”_ The waiter who happened to pass by caught the sight of the old man coming through the door leading to the locker room. He knows the man is up to no good as he can sense danger from the aura he’s emitting.

_“You know young lad, I practically have the right to go anywhere I please. I can even have you terminated from this club with just a wave of my hand. Do you even know to whom you’re speaking to? Hmm. Now, make haste and go out. I need to talk to someone who came in here not a while ago. Go now before I change my mind and have you thrown out.”_ The old man was glaring daggers and the waiter was sure he wasn’t just all talk. He walk-run and left the place. He felt sorry to the newbie who caught the attention of such a beast. He wanted to help him but he knows he can do nothing. He has a family to feed and he can’t be out of work at this time.

_“You! Where is the way to the locker room? I’m looking for someone. A man with blond hair and hazel eyes. I believed he’s working in this club tonight. Have you seen him?”_ Suoh is such a big man and with his built, the other man felt afraid to even speak. He just pointed the way and hurriedly run.

_“Let’s go. Keep two men posted outside the door and make sure no one enters until I say so.”_ Suoh walked towards the way he was told. He met a man with such wary look and he knows that Akihito is in trouble. _“Where have you come from? Have you seen a young man with blond hair and hazel eyes? I need to know where he is now. Speak.”_ Suoh spoke in such a voice that no one dares to disobey.

The man spoke whilst trembling. _“That way, Sir. Just beyond that door. There’s a newbie who came to work tonight but I’m afraid someone has already took notice of him. I tried to stop the old man but he insisted that I look the other way. I apologize if I wasn’t much of help though I tried.”_

_“I see. You can leave now and make sure you don’t utter any of these once you gotten far from here or else I’ll come after you. Do you understand?”_ The man nodded before he ran away. “Come on. Let’s make this quick.” Suoh barged in and his eyes went red when he saw what’s happening.

 

_“Stop struggling or you’ll get hurt more than that.”_ The man slapped Akihito before he ripped his shirt. “ _You’ll feel better soon, I’ll make sure of that.”_ And the old man laughed while looking intensely to his prey.

_“Let go, you bastard! Are you sure you can still make it go up? How old are you anyway. I’m sure you’re way older than my gramps. You filthy animal.”_ Akihito punched the man in the gut but he missed. He felt a sting and was momentarily stunned. He then noticed he was trapped. The old man tied his hands together with his neck tie. He tried to kick him but his legs were caught by his pants. He stumbled and suddenly the old man was sitting on top of him.

_“You’re so eager to please me, my dear. Don’t you worry. I’ll make sure to fully use you tonight and take you to such wonderful place you’ll come to look for me again. Hahaha.”_ He then started to remove the rest of Aki’s clothing.

Akihito was disgusted with the idea and he tried to keep himself from vomiting. _“This man really thinks so highly of himself. I can’t even stomach him touching me. Fuck! Where are you Asami!”_ Akihito is silently praying that Asami comes before he gets violated by this ugly stinking beast. _“I said stop touching me, you fucking asshole! Argh!”_ Akihito tried to kick the man again but failed. In return, he was punched and doubled over.

_“Stop resisting. Just cooperate and you’ll feel better soon enough.”_ As the man was touching his naked chest, Akihito heard the door slammed open. _“Like hell I will, you damned pig! You’ll be sorry for this, just you wait!”_ His legs were spread open by the other man. He really thought he was doomed. When he felt that the weight on top of him was gone, he opened his eyes.

_“Suoh – san! I’m so glad you came.”_ Akihito’s very thankful to all that’s mighty. He felt so relieved he didn’t realize his tears were flowing. He was just so happy he’s safe. Suoh was approaching him when he felt his body combulsed. His eyes were closed but he heard Suoh calling his name.

_“Takaba-san! Takaba-san! Hold on. We’re taking you home. Wake up Takaba-san!”_ Suoh was glad he arrived on time but he never thought that the young man will have a panic attack just when they were able to find him. His boss will surely be pissed about this. He picked up Akihito and covered him with his suit. He’s practically naked since the bastard took off all his clothing. _“You, take that shit out the back door and make sure to call Kirishima. Inform him of our current situation. Now! Move fast!”_

_“Asami-sama. Takaba-san has been found but we have a problem. He’s now unconscious. Suoh already went out the back door and they also have the man who hurt him, Sir. It seems he was overwhelmed so he blacked out.”_ Kirishima reported what he was told. He can’t fathom what that man was thinking laying his hands on Asami’s proclaimed property. He knows that man will meet his end soon though. That he was sure of. He can see his boss is royally pissed but he still maintains his calm façade. The people around them have no idea what has fallen into them until it’s too late. He hopes though that the innocents will be spared from his boss’ wrath though he wasn’t sure what with Asami’s current mood.

_“Is that so? Have you contacted Dr. Yamamoto? Make sure he’s already at the pent house before we arrived. We’ll leave now but make sure that all the customers around now have been accounted for.”_ Asami left while his men who were stationed outside came in. He went to his limo and saw that Suoh was just outside the passenger’s side facing the club. Two men were guarding the car on the other side. He hurriedly walked to where his lover is.

Upon entering the car, he checked his lover for any injuries. Aside from the bruised marking his stomach and a short gashed in his left face, he can’t find anything anymore. _“Take us home now, Suoh, and hurry. Make sure that the rat who did this is already waiting for me in the warehouse.”_ Asami takes out his Dunhill and started smoking while combing Akihito’s hair. _“I’ll erase every print on you made by that asshole, Akihito. You’ll be severely punished for allowing another man touched what’s mine. Just you wait upon my return. I’ll deal with that pest first.”_

 

Asami was deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice they’ve already arrived. He carried Akihito and laid him gently on their bed while the doctor was called from his living room where he was obediently waiting.

_“Nothing seems wrong Asami-sama. He was just tired and was overwhelmed with the sudden feeling of safety that he panicked and blacked out. He will recover soon enough. I already treated his wounds and since they’re not too bad, they’ll heal on their own. The gashed on his face will not leave a marking as well. A day or two is all it takes for it to be gone. I left a note to Kirishima-san about the medicines he needs to take for two days. If there will be other signs of pain once he wakes up, you’ll just have to notify me, Asami-sama.”_ The doctor bowed deeply before he was dismissed.

_“Station two guards outside and make sure they can protect Akihito. Also, make sure they can be trusted a hundred percent, Suoh. I don’t want another mistake tonight._ ” Asami went back to make sure Akihito is resting. He kissed him before he went outside and called for his secretary. _“Let’s go, Kirishima.”_

 

The screams echoing in the deep of the night makes all the men present in the warehouse shuddered. That idiot of a man who touched their boss’ lover was being taught a lesson but they all know that he will end up deep down the Tokyo Bay like all those who committed the same mistake.

_“So you were the one who touched what’s mine? You’ve got guts, that I can say. Have you not known what happens to those who try to defy me? Or were you just so captivated by my Akihito that you thought you can have him? Do you think you are even worthy of him? Are those women you have not enough to satisfy you? Or is it that they can’t help you make it go up? Or that when you took notice of what’s mine it did go up? Which one is your reason? Or are they all correct? I assume you can’t answer me anymore as I cut out your tongue. You see, I don’t want to be in front of some liars unless I can gain something from them. You told me, he seduced you? You? A good for nothing dirty old man will be seduced by **MY** Akihito? You should have thought first before you had utter those words. Lies! You’re full of lies! Now, let’s see.”_ Asami circled the man in front of him. He was holding a long sword and he flicked the other man’s penis. _“Is this what you thought to use on my Akihito? We should cut it out then since it’s the source of your sin. You wouldn’t like that though I’m sure but in this place you don’t have a choice.”_ Asami then with a sudden movement sliced the other man’s organ. A grunt was all that was heard as the man slump with a loud thud. He’s been losing a lot of blood since earlier but Asami made sure he won’t die yet. He will inflict as much pain as it requires to quench his thirst for this man’s blood.

Kirishima knows it will take until morning if Asami wants to unless he intervenes now. He knows Akihito might wake up soon as well. _“Asami-sama, it’s best if we go back now. Takaba-san might wake up soon and might be troubled to find you not beside him after everything that had happened.”_ He pushed his glasses up and hoped that he won’t suffer with the sudden intervention. He motioned to Suoh about getting ready.

_“Well, you’re lucky enough I won’t have time to play with you until morning.”_ With that said, Asami took out his gun from his holster and shot the man three times. _“Suoh, make sure to have the men clean this up. Throw him in the bay. And have you made sure to plucked out the eyes who so much as stare at Akihito with lasciviousness?”_ Kirishima was helping Asami with his coat when Suoh answered back. _“Yes Asami-sama. We took out three more men from all the customers who were present in the club. They were all punished accordingly.”_ They all went out of the warehouse while Suoh was barking orders to his subordinates. The men were very careful not to get so much attention from their boss in his current mood.

The drive back home was quiet but they know that Asami is in deep musing about a certain person. On the other hand, while smoking his favorite cigarette, Asami is thinking of ways to punish his kitten. He’ll bind him tonight and use some of his toys they haven’t used before. He’ll make sure to erase the presence of another man who touched his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is the second story I wrote but I chose to share it first since I find this one more interesting. I'm new so I hope you could consider some of the errors and dull moments. I promise I'll try my best to come up with better ones. Enjoy reading the first chapter. :)


End file.
